Problems at Camp Halfblood
by Yeetkoter1
Summary: A story about Chase who discovers they have a power that will have a great effect on the camp...


Camp Halfblood:The place you will die.

I and Alec were walking up Halfblood hill. So at least that is what he said we were doing. Well, I will explain what is going on. My name is Chase. And I am a "half-blood" That is what Alec told me when we were fleeing the 5 hellhounds that were after me and now I am in a safe place called camp Half-blood. Ok back to the story. We were walking up the hill. And a girl came running. "Hey, Alec! You are back! O, I am so glad that u are still alive!" The girl had black hair and was very pretty."Hey Natalie! I made it with the kid."What is his name" Umm it is they're," I said."O! You are non-binary!" Yes." Sorry! But what is your name?"Chase" Ok let's get you to Chiron. He is gonna like you! I know it!" She grabbed my hand and we ran to a big white house.

"Chiron!" Natalie said while storming the house" New camper!" a man in a wheelchair came in "Hi young man! Welcome to camp half-blood!" It is they/them, sir," I said. It began to annoy me that everyone thought I was a guy! Maybe if I was born a guy I would understand but I was born a girl! And I am non-binary can nobody see that or something? "O sorry. Well, my name is Chiron." That is the name of that old centaur from Greek lessons but wait a minute… Are you…" The man stood up revealing the body of a horse. "Yes, I am that Chiron." I was in shock." Ok, I am beginning to believe that story Alec told me about my dad being a god." It is true. You see Natalie over there? Her dad is Hermes." Yeah, met him once" Natalie said." If your dad is a god maybe we are siblings!" I was not very excited by that thought. Natalie was nice and all but she was a little bit of an attention seeker."Chase can come to my cabin now Chiron?" Yes, they can. So go with Natalie Chase and I hope for you that your dad reveals himself quickly."

Natalie and I were walking to the Hermes cabin" This gonna be your home for now'" She said "Until your dad claims you then you go to his cabin" So this is like the temporary home for everybody?" Yea all campers were here at some point" She opened the door revealing about a dozen kids talking "Hey Natalie! Who have you brought?" a boy with black hair said. "New camper John! Mind introducing yourself, Chase?" I was scared out of my mind. I was so afraid that they were gonna laugh at me as everybody did at school. I needed to fight through that fear. Chiron and Natalie accepted me so they will too. "Hi. My name is Chase. I am 13 years old and I am Non-binary so please do not say young man to me because it already happened two times" O" John said " Well hi Chase! Welcome to cabin 11!" He threw a bow and some arrows at me. "Now get ready. We are going to practice archery. I hope you are good at that."

We were on the archery field. Some kid from the Apollo building named Kayla leaded the workshop. "Okay make couples we are going to practice on the gauntlet," In 5 seconds everyone had a partner except me."I think we are with an uneven number. Then I will join too" she said walking over to me" Everyone begin!" Hi." I said. "Hi, I am Kayla. What is your name?" Chase" Did you ever practice archery before?" Yes with my mom." Well, let's go to the gauntlet and see if you are any good" She said laughing.

We walked over to the gauntlet" It is just parkour" Kayla said grabbing her bow" Get to the end without killing yourself. Watch me!" She said walking to the start line. She started running jumping over the obstacles and hitting every single target in the bullseye."Simple! You try now!" She said from the other side. I grabbed a bow and walked to the starting line. I started running. I saw about twenty targets. I needed to find a tactic for this. I ran to the first obstacle which was some basic jumps and about 7 targets you were meant to hit. I jumped to the other side while hitting the targets. To my surprise, I hit them all in the bullseye. Training with mom worked I guess. The second obstacle was a bit harder. A sniper tower with moving targets. When I was questioning myself on how I was going to hit the all I saw it. A pattern. A grabbed my bow and put five arrows on it. If I could pull this off it meant I would impress everyone and have a faster hit. I aimed carefully and shot. They all hit in the bullseye. I had no time to be satisfied I needed to run to the next thing. The last obstacle was a climbing wall. With targets behind it so you had to hang on one hand while shooting arrows. There were 5 targets too hit and I knew I couldn't pull the five arrows at the same time thing off. I saw a rope and knew exactly what to do. I climbed up to the rope and grabbed it. Then I climbed on the rope. With my free hand, I bound my legs to the rope. I was very scared because this was going to hurt or make me fall to my death. I whispered a prayer that my scouting teacher was right about this knot and jumped. To my surprise. Yes, my scouting teacher was right! I grabbed my bow and arrows and shot the five targets. Then came the challenge: How do I get up? I saw a dent in the wall and grabbed it. Then with all my might, I began climbing up. Then when I was high enough I grabbed the rope again. I untied my legs and climbed up to the top where the whole camp was cheering for me.

When I was finally over the edge Kayla came running" Wow! That was some really good archery!" Thanks." I said but then I felt something. A disturbance in the air. I grabbed my bow and my remaining arrow and shot without looking. I heard a big gasp. When I opened my eyes I saw a dead hydra laying on the floor. She was so close to Kayla. I had been any later she might have stabbed her…"I think you saved my life" That is where friends are for!" So we are friends now? I did not know why I was so social know. I hated people."I think so." Well, let get you some camp clothes. I think you deserved it." Kayla said laughing" Yea this shirt is ruined," I said looking down. My shirt was burned."Let's go, Chase!" she said running in the direction of the Big house" Ok!"


End file.
